


June Bugs

by lalaitskelcey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Ben and Rey are both underage, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Juno AU, Loss of Virginity, Rey was adopted by Cassian and Jyn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaitskelcey/pseuds/lalaitskelcey
Summary: Rey was just starting to come to terms with her feelings for Ben Solo, when she finds out she’s pregnant.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxiefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxiefierce/gifts).



> -stares at all my unfinished WIPs- Um, child anyways... 
> 
> I have no self control! But what’s new. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And shout out to [Somewhere_overthe_Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo) for helping me and beta reading!

The door opens, and Ben looks shocked to see her. 

“What are you doing here?”

“You said your parents were gone for the night, right?” He nods, and steps back to let her in. 

She’d been inside the house a few times, when Mrs. Solo had invited her to dinner. When she was ten years old, she’d been adopted by Cassian and Jyn. Trying to make the transition easier for her, they’d introduced her to their neighbors son who was the same age. Ben was a bit spoiled, so he resented being forced to make nice with the “charity case” as he so nicely referred to her at school. Being as resilient as she was, Rey ignored it and continued trying to make nice with him. She eventually got through to him, and at the start of middle school they were friends. 

One chilly fall day during lunch, they had snuck off with some friends during study hall and were playing spin the bottle. During Rey’s turn, she hoped it landed on Finn-because even though he was her friend, she thought he was cute and wouldn’t mind her first kiss being with him. But of course, it landed on Ben. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, his ears growing red as he quickly pulled his hair over them. Sitting forward on her knees, she quickly grabbed him by his shirt and smushed her lips against his. Neither of them knew what they were doing obviously so it was over quickly and they both wiped their mouths on their sleeves; but that was where the trouble began for Rey.

When the time came for her to begin puberty, she started having dreams about Ben. She’d let Rose talk her into watching some stupid romance movie, where the two characters just made out the whole time. So later that night, she had a dream she and Ben were kissing just like the people in the movie. Waking with a gasp, her heart was racing and she felt all sweaty. She couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with him for the next week. But the dreams continued, and she began wishing they were real. Never finding the courage to ask him if he felt the same, she ignored her feelings and they carried on as friends until Junior year.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Finn.” Rey stands with her arms crossed, looking at the house full of drunk teenagers. 

“Don’t be such a buzz kill, Rey! Come on, it’ll be fun!” She just rolls her eyes, but allows Finn to drag her into the house. 

People are dancing and jumping, and she quickly loses Finn when he sees Poe, a cute senior who’s been flirting with him for a few months. Making her way to the kitchen, she sees Ben leaning against a counter with a drink in his hand. 

“Not really your thing, huh?” she asks, hopping up on the counter next to him. 

“Not really. Hux wanted me to come, but I think he snuck off with Rose an hour ago.” He shrugs, and takes a drink from his cup. She pulls the cup from his hand, taking a sip and quickly regretting it.

“What the fuck is that? It burns.”

“No idea. Hux made it for me.”

“Gross.”

Despite that, she finishes the drink with Ben, and they both are laughing and feeling tipsy. It gives her the courage to kiss him, and he looks confused at first before he pulls her face back to his. She had kissed a few people since her first with Ben - and clearly he has too - and when his tongue pushes its way into her mouth, she lets him. He stands between her legs, with his hands on her waist, while she tugs at his hair. She feels a pulse in her core when he sucks a bruise on her neck. 

“I knew it!” They both startle and pull away from each other, turning to see Finn standing in the doorway with Poe. 

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt! Carry on, pretend you didn’t see us!” Poe tugs Finn back out of the room, letting the door swing shut. 

They’re both breathless, but the spell they were under has worn off. Jumping down from the counter, she walks past Ben and pulls the sliding glass door open. 

“Rey, wait. Please.” She looks back at him, but he looks at a loss for words. She leaves, shutting the door behind her.

That had been two weeks ago, and they hadn’t talked about it. She walked past him into the dimly lit house, pulling off her jacket and tossing it on a chair. Looking around, she sees he was doing homework while watching tv. She turns to face Ben. 

“I want to try it again.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Try what?”

“You know, what we were doing at the party. I liked it.”

“Wait, I’m confused. Why’d you leave so quickly then?”

“I don’t know. I was confused I guess. And stupid Finn, I kicked his ass for that by the way.”

“Seems a bit harsh.”

“Well, he's been on about it for years! Making fun of me for having a crush on you.”

“You’ve had a crush on me?”

“Yes, you idiot!” She wants to laugh at the dumbstruck expression on his face, but keeps her expression serious. 

“I… had no idea.”

“Do you think I go around kissing people I have no feelings for?”

“You did make out with Kaydel that one time.”

“I was seeing if I liked it,” she shrugs, “wasn’t really my thing.” 

“Well, I’ve liked you too. But I didn’t think you felt the same.”

She walks up to him and puts her hands on his chest. “So kiss me then.” 

He takes her face between his hands, and presses his mouth against hers gently. His thumb strokes her cheek, and it makes her heart beat faster. She’s never felt like this before, maybe he’s her soulmate. 

“You’re too short, this hurts my neck.”

“Hey, I’m not short you’re just obnoxiously tall!”

“Come on.” He takes her hand and leads her to the sofa, where she lays her head against the arm rest and he settles over her. They quickly resume where they left off that night at the party, and she places his hand over her breast. He squeezes experimentally, making her whimper against his mouth. 

Eventually, all of their clothes come off. It hurts at first, as he pushes inside her, but he keeps kissing her and it starts to feel good. He finishes quickly, and he looks embarrassed and asks how to make her feel good, too. He lays on his side next to her, using his fingers until she cries out his name. They fall asleep wrapped around each other. 

**_Two months later_ **

Rey crosses her fingers, praying to whatever god might be listening. 

_Please be negative, please be negative, please be negative…._

She opens her eyes, and flips the test over, and it slips from her fingers. She's pregnant. Why didn’t she buy condoms or something before she went over? 

“ _You almost done in there, kid? There’s people waiting!”_

“One second!” Taking a deep breath, she picks up the test and puts it in her back pocket. Walking with her head down, she avoids the angry stares of the people lined up outside of the bathroom at the gas station.

She’s too young for a kid, that fact is undeniable. There’s a planned parenthood downtown, but could she go by herself? Imagining the look on Jyn and Cassian’s face’s when she tells them...that thought terrifies her. What if they say it’s too much? Try to send her back? Her heart starts to race, but she shakes the feeling off and starts her bike ride home. Ben needs to know, but god she wasn’t ready to tell him yet. It was all her fault, she went over there with the idea of having sex in the first place. 

Fall is almost here, the leaves are starting to change color and fall from the trees. She should’ve worn a jacket today, but had none clean. Hoping off her bike, she wheels it around the house and sneaks in the back door, hoping to go unnoticed. 

“June bug!” He pokes his head around the corner, smiling at her. 

“Jeez, dad. You startled me.” 

“Where you been? Dinners almost ready.” 

“Sorry, I was helping Finn with something. Speaking of, I forgot today’s assignment, I’m gonna go call him.”

“Make it quick!”

Grabbing the wireless phone on her way up, she shuts herself in her room and dials Finn's number. 

“What up, bitch?”

“Help me, please. I’m fucked.”

“Rey?”

“No, your other best friend. Who do you think?”

“Jesus, sorry. What crawled up your ass and died?”

“More like the other hole, and stayed. I’m pregnant.”

“Uhh… thanks, that was a visual I didn’t need. Did you just have a big lunch?” 

“I took three tests! Hard to misinterpret that!”

“So, is it Ben’s?” 

She scoffs, flopping back on her bed. “How did you even know that?”

“After I saw the two of you swapping spit at that party a while back it wasn’t hard to guess. How was that? That guy is built like a refrigerator.”

“So not cool, Finn. What do I do? I really don’t want to tell my parents but I think I need one of them to go to planned parenthood with me.”

“You could always get a fake ID? But they don’t seem like the crazy type to send you to a nunnery or something, I think you’ll be fine.”

“You don’t understand, Finn. I’ve already been getting terrible grades, detention every week; this could be the final straw!”

He laughs, and she wishes she could throttle him. “What are they gonna do, send you back to the orphanage?”

She’s silent, and he realizes he went too far. “Shit, I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You’ve already been adopted by them, I think it’s a little too late for that?”

“They’re already so disappointed in me, Finn. I can’t add anymore to that!”

“We’ll figure something out, okay? Just breathe, kid, you’ll be fine. Meet me before school tomorrow?”

As she lays in bed that night, she decides she’ll tell Ben before school. If she’s getting an abortion anyways, it doesn’t hurt to tell him, right?

—

Working up her courage, she waits outside his house for him to come out. He always leaves for school at exactly fifteen minutes till the first bell, something she teased him for since she was constantly late. 

“Hey, you’re up early. Didn’t think you could function before seven thirty.” He closes his front door, coming to join her on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, couldn’t really sleep last night. Thinking about stuff.” She tucks her hair behind her ear, shuffling between her feet. He raises an eyebrow, and she sighs. 

“I’m pregnant.” He nods, looking confused. She nods back, giving him a second to absorb what she said. “And it’s yours, if that wasn’t obvious.” His mouth opens and closes a few times, and he crosses his arms.

“Shit. Fuck. I’m sorry, I should’ve used a condom.”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s not, but it’s equally on both of us. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of this over the weekend.” 

“Take care of it?”

“Like, an abortion.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. If- if you think that’s best.” He nods again, kind of looking like he might faint still. He starts to step toward her with a raised hand and she panics.

“Okay, bye!” Turning on her heel, she quickly grabs her bike and rides to school. 

_That could’ve gone better…_

She and Finn brainstorm how she could go about getting an abortion without parental consent, but Finn finds out the clinic downtown doesn’t need permission. He offers to go with her, but she decides against it. 

Once school is over, she takes a bus downtown. She’s heard of there being a lot of protests here lately, but she must’ve gotten lucky because today it’s just three people standing near the parking lot. Trying to walk far away from them, she hears her name called. 

“Rey?” She sees a girl around her age, holding a sign with an “aborted baby” on it. Looks more like an alien to Rey.

“Uh… hi? Do I know you?” 

“Tallie, from fourth period?”

“Ah, right. Well, good seeing you. Gotta go.”

“Your baby has fingernails.” 

“What? Are you just presuming I’m here for an abortion? A bit rude, don’t ya think?”

She blushes, and looks away from Rey. Heading inside, there’s a bored looking goth chick at the reception desk, who asks her to fill out some paperwork. She sits down in the only open seat, next to a very round pregnant woman. The thought of ever being that large makes Rey shudder, and she starts writing her information down. She just has to write “I don’t know” when it asks for her family history, something that’s always bothered her more than it should. But when you were found abandoned in a park at two years old, hard to know anything about your birth mom. 

After everything is filled out, she hands it back to the receptionist who tells her they’ll call her name when they’re ready for her. While she sits and waits, a couple comes inside. They have a small baby with them, and the mother holds it close and coos at it. For whatever reason, Rey feels like crying as she watches. 

Once she leaves the clinic, telling the goth girl she’s changed her mind, she walks quickly past Tallie, ignoring when she tells Rey she made the right choice.

—

She knows it’s time to tell her parents, it's getting harder and harder to hide her morning sickness. Jyn is used to having to make extra food for breakfast everyday, because Rey eats like a bottomless pit. So when she keeps skipping breakfast all together, her mom already knows something is up. Finn sits with her in the living room, across from her parents who are eyeing her curiously.

“I’m pregnant.” 

No one speaks, and it’s silent. Cassian leans back, putting a hand over his mouth. Jyn just nods, a sad smile on her face. 

“I was starting to suspect.” 

“Who- who is the father?” Her father asks, a frown on his face. 

“Ben… Solo.”

“Didn’t think the kid had it in him.” Jyn elbows him, and Finn snorts. 

“You know it wasn’t his idea anyways.” Jyn looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Finn laughs out loud, prompting Rey to punch his arm. 

“Ben is great, and he supports me in my decision.”

“What is your decision, actually? Are you keeping it?” Jyn asks her.

“No, and I was going to have an abortion but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. But I refuse to leave a child to be raised in an orphanage like I was! I want to find a couple who will love them and be there for them, like parents should be.” Cassian leans forward and places a hand on her knee.

“Your mother and I will support you, whatever decision you make.” She smiles at him, and feels tears threatening to spill out. She’ll make sure her child has what she has with Cassian and Jyn.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But am I making the right choice?” She looks between her mom and Ben, and then back at the baby. “What if I can’t let go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up sooner, but here it is! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -see end notes for possible triggers in this chapter-

Jyn immediately gets her set up with an appointment with an OBGYN, and makes her start taking prenatal vitamins and eating a more balanced diet. She complains at first, but eventually settles into the routine. People at school find out, and she knows neither Finn nor Ben would have told her secret, so she can only assume Tallie is to blame. Ben starts sitting with her at lunch, and for the most part she likes it, but also gets annoyed when girls flirt with him right in front of her. She doesn’t want to embarrass him, so she just ignores it (or at least tries to) and says nothing. 

Her morning sickness fades around her second trimester, and she finds and meets what she thinks will be the perfect birth parents for her child. It feels like a huge weight lifted off her chest, but she also begins feeling an odd sense of guilt. She finds herself especially in a mood one day at lunch, when she watches a girl give Ben her phone number on a napkin.

“See ya later, Ben.” The girl winks and goes back to her table.

“Jesus, people find out you knocked a girl up and suddenly you’re irresistible or something.” Rolling her eyes, she slams her fork down on her tray.

“Are you mad at me?” He asks, looking nervous.

“I don’t know Ben, maybe your girlfriend Phasma might know.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, we both just work together for the chess team.”

“I knew you were a nerd, but the chess team? Really? And are you sure Phas doesn’t see it that way. She sure glares me down whenever I see her.” 

“I think that’s just her face, honestly. She always looks angry.”

“You practically have girls just throwing themselves at you, you must be thrilled.” A traitorous tear makes its way down her cheek, and she quickly wipes it away. 

“What? Why? Do you really think I’m interested in those girls?”

“What guy wouldn’t be? Beats a bloated and angry baby momma.” 

“Rey, I’m not interested in other girls. When have I ever been interested in anyone besides you?”

Her face flushes and she just shrugs and stares at her food. Ben just huffs, gathering his lunch tray and quickly leaves the cafeteria. She doesn’t know why she has to poke and poke at something until it explodes, and she just feels worse afterwards. Ben doesn’t talk to her the rest of the week, and sits with Hux at lunch instead. 

She really starts to show around the seventh month of her pregnancy, becoming too large for her own clothes. Jyn insists they buy her some maternity ones, but Rey refuses to buy something she won’t have use for in a few months. Making due, she finds some of Cassian's old shirts that fit her growing figure, and with it being Fall she sees it as perfectly reasonable that she wears sweatpants the majority of the time. 

If there was anyone who didn’t know yet that she was pregnant, they did now. She tries her best to keep from waddling through the halls, but it’s inevitable. Finn keeps pase beside her, filling her in on his latest date with Poe.

“...he even let me drive his car! Have you seen that thing, it’s a 1970’s mustang. I don’t even know how he got one, but man it was it amazing.” He sighs, glancing over at her.

“What?” 

“Were you even listening to me?”

“Yes, Finn. But I have heartburn all the way to my toes today, I’m not feeling too great.”

“Yikes. I’m glad I can never get pregnant.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

They make it to their lockers, unloading their backpacks. Her bag drops, as she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen.

“You good?” Finn asks her.

She just nods, trying to reach down for her bag when she feels it again. “Fuck.” She clutches her stomach and leans her head against her locker.

Finn gently squeezes her shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“Pain.” She gasps, breathless. She hears someone shout her name, and then a larger hand replaces Finn’s on her shoulder.

“What happened?” She looks up at Ben, but her lips just tremble when she tries to respond.

“She said she’s in pain. Doubled over and held her stomach.” Finn replies for her.

“Come on, you should go to the nurse.” She just shakes her head frantically, fearing if she moves her legs she’ll go into early labor or something. 

Suddenly she feels an arm under her knees, gently pulling her up. 

“Ben.” He ignores her and starts carrying her towards the nurses office. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she can’t help but feel safe in his arms. 

The nurse has her lie down on the cot and calls an ambulance, and Ben insists on going with her. He holds her hand the whole time, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. They quickly get her into a room at the hospital. They check to make sure she isn’t dilated, and confirm she isn’t in early labor, much to her relief. Once they drag in an ultrasound machine, Ben stands like he’ll leave the room, but she grabs his arm, and asks him to stay. 

He looks at the screen, his eyes filled with wonder as the baby moves all about. He sniffles and wipes a tear on his sleeve.

“I’m sorry, if it’s too much-“ He shakes his head.

“It’s okay. It’s just… really amazing.” She smiles and squeezes his hand. 

Her parents get there soon after, and Ben steps out of the room to give them a moment. 

“My poor baby, are you feeling alright?” Jyn kisses her forehead, sitting down next to her on the bed. 

“I’m feeling better. They gave me something for the pain, said it was Braxton Hicks. I’ve never felt them like that before.”

“Your mom and I talked to the doctor before we came in, you gotta take it easy from now on.”

“Like I haven’t been already? So what, I’m stuck on bed rest now?” He nods, and she groans. 

They discharge her shortly after that, and she sees Ben waiting for them in the parking lot.

“Come on, kid. We’ll give you a ride home.” Cassian pats him on the back, as they walk toward their car.

“Can I talk to Ben first, real quick?”

Her parents nod, getting in the car.

“Ben, I’m sorry.” He looks shocked.

“What?”

“I’ve been really shitty lately, and you haven’t deserved it. Hormones are a bitch, I guess.” He huffs, a smile on his face. “Also, I really hope I haven’t pushed you away forever. Cause… I think you’re my soul mate? I know that sounds cheesy, but I’ve thought it for a while and I finally worked up the courage to tell you.” Her hands drop down to her sides, and she just looks at him pleadingly.

“I know. You’re not alone, in your feelings. I meant it, you’re the only girl I’ve ever been interested in.” He cups her face, pressing his lips against hers softly. They hear a throat cleared, and pull back from each other with a laugh.

“We don’t need you going into early labor, dear.” Jyn winks, and gets back in the car.

The next few weeks go by quicker than she thought they would. She’s able to do her more important classes online, and Ben comes over almost everyday to help her with school work. Jyn only has to remind them once or twice to leave the door open after she walks in on them making out instead of studying. 

Listening to Ben explain a math problem, she starts to doze off when she feels a foot poking her stomach.

“Oi, can you let me nap, please. I’m tired.”

“I didn’t think my talking kept you from napping?” Ben asks, putting his pencil down. 

“Not you,” she points at her stomach, “it’s them.” She reaches for his hand. “See?” The baby kicks right under Ben’s hand, and his eyes go wide. 

“That’s weird. Do they always do that?”

“Sometimes it’s my ribs. Or my spleen. Nasty little bugger, aren’t you?” The baby kicks again.

“That’s...also kinda cool I guess.” He tilts his head, watching her stomach move as more kicks come through.

Rey smiles, “Yeah, it is. Sometimes I play a game with them. I poke what I’m pretty sure is their butt and they stuck their foot out.” She snickers, rubbing a hand down her stomach.

“Do you want kids someday, Ben?”

“I think so. I mean, I like kids. I volunteered at a kids summer camp last summer; it was a lot of work, but I had a blast.”

“Is that where you were? How come you never mentioned it?”

“That was after I pushed you in the pool while you were holding your phone, so you stopped talking to me for like a week.”

“Oooh, right. Forgot about that. Asshole.” She pushes his shoulder, and he just laughs. “Can I tell you something, between us?”

“Obviously.” 

“Sometimes I think about keeping ‘em. Telling the couple ‘sorry, I changed my mind.’”

Ben watches her, a sad look in his eye.

“But I’m not! I just… think about it sometimes.” Rolling on her side, she avoids his eyes.

“I thought about it some too. But it’s gonna be an open adoption, right? So we can keep in touch with them, and know how they’re doing.”

“I know. Just…” she clears her throat, determined not to cry. “just makes me think of my birth parents, and why they didn’t want me. Or why they just left me in a park by myself.” 

“They were shitty people. They really did you a favor, so you could end up here with Cassian and Jyn.” He takes her hand, holding between his larger ones.

“I know, I know. Just goes through my mind a lot.”

“Have you talked to your parents about it?”

“No… It’s just silly little things. I don’t need to worry them with it.”

Once they finish, Ben kisses her quickly before leaving. She drags herself out of her room and has dinner with her parents, asking them about work and missing being able to leave the house. Her forty week scan is in two weeks, and she’ll hopefully be getting the okay to be induced; she doesn’t think she can put up with much more of this. But lo and behold, she wakes the next morning feeling a contraction. They’ve been coming lately, but when the time between them starts shortening, she shouts for Jyn.

“What’s wrong?” Her mother asks, coming into her room.

“I think it’s time.” 

“Oh boy, okay. Just breath, sweetheart. I’ll tell your father to get the car ready. I’ll get the bag, you just focus on those breaths, okay?”

It’s almost comical, watching them run around the house at such a frantic pace. But as the contractions get worse, she gets more irritated.

“Mom, we have everything we need! Let’s go!” She grunts, sucking in a deep breath. 

Cassian helps her waddle to the car, shutting her door behind her. Luckily they live only ten minutes from the hospital, so she’s quickly being ushered inside in a wheelchair. 

“Call the- call the parents.” She mumbles as she’s being wheeled to the labor and delivery unit.

“I will, June bug. Don’t worry.” Her father assures her, as he pushes her wheel chair.

—

“So were you wanting the epidural today?” The too happy looking nurse asks her. 

“Yes, fuck!” Her head drops back on her pillow, rolling into a rough contraction. The nurse says something but she can’t hear it. 

“God I don’t care, I don’t care just give me the damn drugs.” The nurse is gone, and her mother comes to sit by her side.

“They’re coming, darling. Deep breaths.” She just groans.

**

After she gets the epidural, she’s able to relax; at least a little bit. Ben arrives shortly after, looking panicked, and Rey jokes it’s a good thing he didn’t get here sooner. He holds her hand, letting her squeeze as much as she needs. The doctor checks her after two hours, and informs her it’s time to push. Ben and her mother stand by on either side of her, encouraging her and supporting her. A few choice words are thrown Ben’s way between pushes, and he just takes them like a champ. Then, before she even realizes, the baby is out.

  
  


“It’s a girl!” 

  
  


She breathes out, and hears the shrill cry. The baby is laid on her stomach, and she just looks at the tiny wriggling creature. Ben is overcome, his forehead pressed against her temple. Jyn is weeping, telling Rey how good she did. The cord is cut, and the baby is taken away. She stops herself from objecting, knowing they have to clean her off. She distantly hears someone telling her to do something, but she just watches the child she just birthed being cleaned off. 

“Can I hold her?” She whispers. 

“Of course.” The nurse replies.

The swaddled baby is being carried back to her, and she holds her arms open. Her face is all smushed, still red from being born. 

“She’s beautiful, Rey.” Jyn says, kissing her forehead. “I’m so proud of you, darling.”

“But am I making the right choice?” She looks between her mom and Ben, and then back at the baby. “What if I can’t let go?”

“You know you can make that choice, but is it really what you want? Think about Jessika and Snap. You knew they’d be the perfect parents.” Jyn says, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Rey chokes back a sob, touching the baby's nose and watches as she tries to open her eyes. She knows Jyn is right. She didn’t know it would be this hard once she had seen her. 

“She won’t think you abandoned her. She’ll know, we loved her so much, and we wanted something more for her than we could give her.” Ben speaks up, with tears in his eyes as he looks down at the baby. 

“Okay. Let her parents see her.” One of the nurses comes over and Rey hands the baby over, and is unable to hold back her tears as she watches them walk out of the room. She’s cleaned up, and as soon as he’s able, Ben curls around her on his side, holding her as she sobs. 

Jyn tells her how proud she is of her, that one day she’ll be the best mother. She’ll never be anything like her parents had been. 

An hour or so later, after she’s cried every last tear she could, she squeezes Ben’s hand.

“We’ll be parents one day, right?” 

“If you want us to be. You’re the one who has to do all the hard work, I’m just here to support you.”

She snorts, and turns her head slightly so she can look at him.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non descriptive birth, Rey has a mild scare thinking she is in early labor, and Rey struggles with guilt, feeling like she is abandoning her baby after giving birth.


End file.
